goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marti Webb
Marti Webb is an English actress. Biography Born Margaret Webb in Hampstead, London, she studied at Aida Foster Stage School and made her stage debut at the age of seven. She ultimately carved out a successful career in stage musicals, notably having the song cycle Tell Me on a Sunday written especially for her. Singing Beginning her stage career as Moonbeam in Listen to the Wind and later in the chorus of Stop the World - I Want to Get Off, Webb originated the roles of Ann in Half a Sixpence (as well as providing the singing voice for the character in the film version), Nellie in The Card and Susie Dean in The Good Companions. Webb also appeared as the alternate Eva Peron in the original run of Evita, succeeded Elaine Paige as Grizabella in Cats and played The Girl in the one woman show Tell Me on a Sunday. She later played Hannah Van Husen in Divorce Me, Darling!, Mrs. Johnstone in Blood Brothers and Dorothy Brock in 42nd Street. Film Half a Sixpence (1967) *Half a Sixpence (duet) *I Don't Believe A Word of It/I'm Not Talking to You (contains solo lines) *I Know What I Am (solo) *Finale: Half a Sixpence (reprise)/Flash, Bang, Wallop (reprise)(contains solo lines) Television The Two Ronnies (1981) *He Made Me Laugh (solo) Stage Listen to the Wind (1959) Stop the World - I Want to Get Off (1961) *The A.B.C. Song *I Want to Be Rich *A Special Announcement *Welcome to Sludgepool *Gonna Build a Mountain *Meilinki Meilchick *Typische Deutsche *Nag! Nag! Nag! *Mumbo Jumbo *Welcome to Sunvale Half a Sixpence (1963)(originated the role) *Half a Sixpence (duet) *Long Ago (duet) *Flash Bang Wallop (contains solo lines) *I Know What I Am (solo) *Half a Sixpence (Reprise)(duet) *Finale Oliver! (1967) *It's a Fine Life (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Oom-Pah-Pah (contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (reprise)(solo) Godspell (1971) *O Bless the Lord (contains solo lines) *Finale The Card (1973)(originated the role) *That's the Way the Money Grows (contains solo lines) *Opposite Your Smile (duet) *I Could Be the One (solo) *Nobody Thought of It (reprise)(duet) The Good Companions (1974)(originated the role) *Stage Struck (solo) *Susie for Everybody (duet) *I'll Tell the World (contains solo lines) *Stage Door John (solo) *Ta, Luv (Reprise)(duet) Evita (1979)(alternate) *Eva and Magaldi/Eva, Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Buenos Aires (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *The Art of the Possible (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You (duet) *Hello and Goodbye (solo) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (solo) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow High (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear) (contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Dice Are Rolling/Eva's Sonnet (duet) *Eva's Final Broadcast (solo) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Tell Me on a Sunday (1980)(originated the role) *Take that Look Off Your Face (solo) *Let Me Finish (solo) *It's Not the End of the World (solo) *Goodbye Mum, Goodbye Girls (solo) *Haven in the Sky (solo) *First Letter Home (solo) *Speed Dating (solo) *Second Letter Home (solo) *Tyler King (solo) *Capped Teeth and Caesar Salad (solo) *You Made Me Think You Were in Love (solo) *Capped Teeth and Caesar Salad (reprise)(solo) *It's Not the End of the World (If He's Younger)(solo) *Third Letter Home (solo) *Unexpected Song (solo) *Come Back With the Same Look in Your Eyes (solo) *Let's Talk About You (solo) *Take that Look Off Your Face (solo) *Tell Me on a Sunday (solo) *It's Not the End of the World (If He's Married)(solo) *Fourth Letter Home (solo) *Ready Made Life (solo) *I'm Very You (solo) *Let Me Finish (reprise)(solo) *Nothing Like You've Ever Known (solo) *Fifth Letter Home (solo) *Somewhere, Someplace, Sometime (solo) Cats (1983) *Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (Reprise)(solo) *Memory (Prelude)(solo) *Memory (duet) Divorce Me, Darling! (1997) *Here Am I (But Where's the Guy?)(solo) *You're Absolutely Me (duet) Thoroughly Modern Millie (2003) *They Don't Know (solo) *Muquin (contains solo lines) Blood Brothers (2008) *Marilyn Monroe (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe (Reprise) (solo) *My Child (duet) *Easy Terms (solo) *Easy Terms (reprise) (solo) *Bright New Day (Preview) (solo) *Bright New Day (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe 2 (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe 3 (solo) *Light Romance (solo) *Tell Me It's Not True (solo) 42nd Street (2012) *Shadow Waltz (contains solo lines) *Shadow Waltz (Reprise)(solo) *You’re Gettin to Be a Habit with Me (solo) *I Only Have Eyes for You (duet) *I Know Now (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale (solo) *About a Quarter to Nine (duet) *Finale Ultimo La Cage Aux Folles (2016) *La Cage Aux Folles (contains solo lines) *The Best of Times (contains solo lines) Gallery webbann.jpg|'Ann Pornick' in Half a Sixpence. webbjoanne.jpg|'Joanne/Soloist 3' in Godspell. webbnellie.jpg|'Nellie Cotterill' in The Card. webbevita.jpg|'Eva Peron' in Evita. webbsunday.jpg|'Emma/The Girl' in Tell Me on a Sunday. webbgrizabella.jpg|'Grizabella' in Cats. webbjones.jpg|'Mrs. Johnstone' and Mickey in Blood Brothers. webbdorothy.jpg|'Dorothy Brock' in 42nd Street. Webb, Marti Webb, Marti